1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella, especially to an umbrella having an improved umbrella cloth.
2. Description of Related Art
The umbrella cloth of a conventional umbrella is made by sewing together many panels of waterproof cloth with each other. If a conventional umbrella is used for a long time, rain can increasingly penetrate the umbrella cloth through the seams of the umbrella cloth. In addition, because the conventional umbrella cloth consists of many panels, patterns of the conventional umbrella cloth are interrupted by seams, so that patterns are not continuous.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement.